Bleach
by teamsayoridub
Summary: It all started when Rivers committed suicide. It left Sayori in ruins. Nothing would ever change. Yuri wanted to end their suffering and makes things better. But how, but how?
1. Stop Whispering (Sayori)

I wake up to the shooting pain in my right arm.

The scarlet begonias that form around the injection site is mesmerizing.

It doesn't help my life's current status.

My friends are broken.

Sayori lost her boyfriend, this guy named Rivers, to suicide.

Natsuki still is traumatized from her dad, who beat her and raped her.

Monika, is well, just Monika.

That's all she needs.

I imagine from time to time of a better world.

I close my eyes.

Sayori and her boyfriend, happy together. I remember they loved food, so they would probably go to the Jack in the Box. Now Sayori's anorexic and depressed.

Natsuki, who's dad was in a prison far, far away, and whose new parents love her and let her have all the manga she wants. Now she just reads manga and doesn't talk to anyone.

And Monika, who would actually be a levelheaded human being, instead of a yandere.

But nothing about me.

I pull the needle out of my arm and throw it out. I went to the bad parts of Garden Grove and bought a few of these.

I wash up and go to school.

I check my calendar. It's actually Saturday.

"How long was I high for?" I ask to myself out loud.

Nobody answers.

Very well. I put on my clothes.

I grab my pocket knife and leave.

And where do I go?

Straight to Sayori's house.

I knock on her door. I hear her crying.

I open it and walk to her room.

She's crying on the floor.

"Oh... Yuri.. I'm sorry..." she sobs.

"Sayori... what's wrong?" I ask her as I help her sit up.

"It's fine... I'm...fine..."

"No, you're not. You're literally crying on the floor..."

"I don't want to put you through this!" she practically shouts.

"You... miss Rivers, right? Is that it?" I ask with a sort of timidness in my voice.

She doesn't say anything. She just stares at me.

Then, defeatedly, she says, "Yeah."

"Well, come on, let's get some food. And I won't take no for an answer!" I say happily as I drag her out of the house.

We stop at the Jack In The Box for some tacos.

They're tasty.

Then we leave to the freeway.

Sayori's house is west on the freeway.

"Why are we going east?" she asks me.

I don't talk. I drive farther east.

I put my Nirvana CD on the radio. That's a little known fact of mine: I look sophisticated and fancy, but I love grunge music.

Sayori falls asleep.

That's better for her.

Does she dream of Rivers?

Is he alive in her mind?

I don't know. All my love was bleached from me after Doki Doki Literature Club.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I say with a playful tone of voice as I park the car.

She wakes up.

"Where are we?" Sayori asked me, timidly.

"Come. I wanna show you something."

I walk with her for about 2 miles into the California desert.

I give her water.

"You really miss him, huh?" I ask her.

"I can't even go a fucking hour without remembering that night." Sayori whimpered.

That night. I was there.

He went to Mexico, to his hometown of Rosarito. We figured out around 20 minutes later, and we followed him.

We were too late.

Rivers had hung himself off a bridge.

His head literally came off, and he was on the ground, decapitated.

"Do you ever like... want to join him?" I ask her.

"What... like, off myself?"

"Yeah..."

"Only about every other day."

"Well, good!" I grabbed her and choked her.

I threw her body against a cactus.

"Yuri.. why..." she sobs.

She's bleeding out from the cactus.

I pick her up again and stuff sand in her mouth.

She gargles unintelligible words.

I then throw her against an ocotillo, a tall brown plant with thick thorns.

It impales her and she bleeds out.

She eventually falls off, dead.

"Love you, Sayori..." I say as I walk out.

I walk the two miles back to the car.

Back on the Highway 62, I sigh a sigh of relief.

"One down. Three to go."


	2. Who Hurt You? (Natsuki)

I drove home from the deserts outside Twentynine Palms.

I felt an eerie confidence I never felt before.

I was always a fucked up child. I never listened to my parents. I would never play with toys or go outside.

I would always kick back, read books, and cut myself.

My mom once saw me cut myself. She brought me to the psychiatrist.

I remember him telling me, "This is not normal. You're not normal."

"Who hurt you, Yuri?"

I never felt hurt. I wasn't hurt. I hate people who asked who hurt me. Even worse was people who told me I don't belong here. I should off myself.

I was so hurt by these comments, I dreamed of killing those who said them. Then I realized I would pay for it in the end. So I shut my mouth and didn't talk to anyone.

Nobody would know how fucked up I am.

I like to imagine things. How I would be if I were normal. I'd be a normal girl living a happy life. I wouldn't chop myself just to see how much it bleeds.

I understand deep down this isn't want Sayori would've wanted.

Sayori could've have gotten better.

Actually, nevermind. She probably would've killed herself, anyways.

I hate to be the bad guy. But I just wanted our story to have a happy ending.

I feel like the world has turned and left me here. I feel ashamed there's just emptiness.

 _This is not what Sayori wanted. This is not what Sayori wanted._

My conscience fades in at certain times for a few minutes. I push it down.

I only wanted to give her a happy ending.

A few hours later, I meet Natsuki at the Literature Club.

"What were you doing all day?" Nat asked.

"Um... housework... gotta keep a house clean, you know?"

She reads Parfait Girls. I read for a bit with her.

"Manga is pretty cool, isn't it?" I ask her.

"What? You always hated manga!"

"Well, I may not hate it so much anymore..."

At this moment, rage builds in my chest and stomach.

I process in my mind everything she's done to me. She's been so mean, shitting on everything I do for poems. She told everyone I cut myself.

I may as well cut her.

I want her to die quickly and painlessly, however.

So I just stab her and run off.

I drop the knife in the trash and run to a nearby supply closet. I laugh. Her blood is on my hands. I smear it on my face and laugh.

This never felt so good!

But this can't go on.

So with a little water in my purse, I clean my face.


End file.
